


Panenská plavba Tiresiova

by Josika



Category: Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Crossdressing, First Time, M/M
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-09
Updated: 2011-04-09
Packaged: 2017-10-17 19:36:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/180449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Josika/pseuds/Josika
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Výlet lodí a jistá hra s nečekanými následky.<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	Panenská plavba Tiresiova

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Arengil](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Arengil).
  * A translation of [The Maiden Voyage of the Tiresias](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/2867) by shalott. 



> Dárek pro Arengil k narozeninám (velice dávno minulým).  
> Za betared děkuji Lunkvil a Nifredil.  
> Special thanks to Astolat for writting this great story!

Odvážím se tvrdit, že věrní čtenáři těchto spisků o dobrodružstvích, jež jsem prožil s Holmesem, jistě nebudou překvapeni, zjistí-li, že jsem svého přítele jen zřídkakdy v něčem překonal. Samozřejmě je pravda, že jeho intelekt i schopnosti natolik převyšují míru danou průměrnému člověku, že jen málokdo se může pyšnit podobným úspěchem. Naneštěstí však nemohu říci, že by využíval těchto vlastností jako gentleman, neboť jeho sklony k teatrálnosti podporované zlomyslným smyslem pro humor nezřídka ústily v drobné žerty, jimiž mě častoval a jež jsem mu nebyl schopen odpovídajícím způsobem oplácet.

Měl požitek z toho, mohl-li mě v rámci mé praxe překvapit v jednom z oněch takřka neprohlédnutených převleků, na něž se specializoval, a odhalit svou totožnost teprve po té, co jsem mu půl hodiny či déle věnoval soustředěnou pozornost. Navzdory tomu, že jsem se rychle poučil a stal se ostražitým, bylo pro mne stále takřka nemožné odhalit jeho převleky. Jedinou výjimku představovaly řídké případy, kdy přecenil své lékařské znalosti a předstíral příznaky vyžadující fyzické vyšetření. Avšak i tehdy se často stávalo, že jsem provedl několik různých úkonů předtím, než jsem zjistil skutečnou totožnost pacienta, kterého mám pod rukama, a začal rozhořčeně protestovat.

Vždy se vybraně omluvil a vynahradil mi námahu pozváním na večeři či divadelní představení, avšak odmítl s těmito maškarádami navzdory mým důrazným protestům přestat, háje se vždy tvrzením, že není přesvědčivějšího způsobu, jak by mohl otestovat svůj převlek, než jej vystavit mému podezřívavému oku, pročež jsem s nechutí svolil k tomu, aby tato hra pokračovala. Přesto se však musím přiznat k tomu, že jsem vyvinul jisté úsilí, abych mu alespoň z části tyto šarády oplatil. Avšak tato má touha nedošla naplnění a je jen málo pravděpodobné, že se mi něco podobného kdy podaří.

Ani za daných okolností však nic z toho není omluvou pro mé chování. Předestírám tyto skutečnosti pouze jako určitou formu vysvětlení.

Příhody, jež se zde chystám popsat, se udály krátce po té, co Holmes úspěšně rozluštil podivné okolnosti obklopující zmizení pana Rogera Taltona a osmi tisíců liber v cenných papírech, v kteréžto záležitosti se na něj obrátila jedna z našich předních finančních institucí. Vzhledem k delikátní povaze této causy se obávám, že nikdy nebudu oprávněn předložit všechny detaily veřejnosti, což je politováníhodné, neboť to byl skutečně jeden z největších triumfů mého přítele, jenž si vyžádal vskutku houževnatého úsilí, jakkoli k jeho dosažení využil všech svých pozoruhodných schopností.

A jak se často stávalo po ukončení významného a náročného případu, propadl Holmes hluboké zasmušilosti, ke které byl tak náchylný. Proto jsem věnoval několik týdnů snaze přesvědčit jej, aby si dopřál trochu odpočinku mimo město. Londýnské jaro bylo totiž toho roku obzvláště pošmourné a já byl přesvědčen, že bezútěšnost počasí nemůže než jitřit jeho duševní stav. Důrazně odmítl tuto možnost zvážit, a to podle mého názoru ani ne tak proto, že by skutečně toužil zůstat doma, jako spíše díky všeobecné malátnosti podpořené navíc jeho přirozenou pohodlností.

Jeho částečný souhlas jsem nakonec získal až po té, co jsem mu předložil inzerát avisující první vyplutí výletní lodi Tiresias, jež se měla s několika zastávkami na středomořském pobřeží plavit po dobu jednoho měsíce z Doveru do Káhiry a zpět. Jeho představivost byla podrážděna jak exotickým charakterem cíle cesty, tak popisem samotného plavidla, jež vynikalo moderním provedením.

Rozhodnutí však padlo až v okamžiku, kdy Holmes připadl na myšlenku, že podnikneme cestu odděleně, přičemž on bude v převleku a já budu postaven před úkol odhalit jej mezi ostatními pasažéry, k čemuž mi poskytne lhůtu onoho jednoho měsíce. Namítl jsem, že ode mne očekává příliš mnoho a také že mé potěšení z cesty bude nedostatkem jeho společnosti významně umenšeno. Ujistil mě však, že mi poskytne dostatek příležitostí prohlédnout jeho převlek a nakonec souhlasil i s tím, že – neodhalím-li jej dříve – se mi dá poznat po příjezdu do Káhiry.

Stále jsem nebyl příliš nadšen vyhlídkou na to, že – vzhledem k mému oprávněnému přesvědčení, že se bude překonávat, aby udržel svou identitu v tajnosti – si první dva týdny budu připadat jako dokonalý blázen a po následujících čtrnáct dní bude tento pocit jen utužován zlomyslnými poznámkami, nad něž se Holmes jistě nedokáže povznést. Avšak projevil značnou paličatost a jednoznačně odmítl jet v případě, že mu tuto laskavost neposkytnu, což se – vzhledem k mé starosti o jeho zdraví – stalo dostatečným důvodem k mému souhlasu.

Ráno před naším odjezdem jsem byl – zřejmě kvůli starostem s balením – poněkud roztržitý a krátce po opuštění domova jsem zjistil, že jsem si zapomněl několik nástrojů. Když jsem se vrátil, povšiml jsem si, že je Holmes pryč a dokořán otevřené dveře jeho ložnice odhalují zpola naplněný lodní kufr.

S politováním musím říci, že má vůle nebyla natolik silná, abych odolal a nevyužil této nespravedlivé výhody. Vyhlédl jsem z okna, abych se ujistil, že nehrozí jeho bezprostřední návrat, a vklouzl jsem do pokoje.

Jen těžko mohu vyjádřit, jak udiven jsem byl, když jsem zjistil, že kufr je plný ženských šatů, a to včetně hrůzu nahánějícího korsetu, jenž byl očividně určen nejen k tomu, aby svému nositeli umožnil pyšnit se útlým pasem, ale také falešným poprsím. Byl jsem natolik šokován, že trvalo přinejmenším pět minut, než jsem přijal myšlenku, že Holmes zcela vážně zamýšlí strávit celé dva týdny v ženském převleku.

Rozhodně by to byl dokonalý převlek. Přirozeně jsem již od samého počátku zcela vyloučil všechny pasažérky. Díky této roli by mne Holmes bezpochyby s potěšením poučil o úskalích, která s sebou nesou chybné a předčasné hypotézy.

Zprvu jsem měl nutkání učinit tomuto dobrodružství okamžitý konec. Je mi poněkud stydno, mám-li přiznat, že tento prvotní impuls překonala vyhlídka na konečné vítězství nad mým přítelem, i když na svou obranu mohu uvést, že jsem cítil hluboké pobouření nad šokující přetvářkou, které se Holmes chystal dopustit, a tomuto pocitu také odpovídalo přání udělit mu lekci, kvůli níž by se napříště vystříhal podobných pokusů. Tímto vším bylo podstatným způsobem ovlivněno mé rozhodnutí dodržet naši dohodu.

A tak jsem již prvního dne zjistil – a musím říci, že klidnou mysl jsem si udržel jen s velikými obtížemi – že se zaplétám do známosti s Lydií Vernetovou, který byla – jak sama tvrdila – vdovou cestující ke své rodině v Káhiře; dámou s krásnýma šedýma očima a úzkým obličejem, jenž mnohé získával díky moudrému použití kosmetických prostředků a jemnému závoji.

Dokázal imitovat ženské způsoby tak dokonale a jeho vystupování bylo natolik přesvědčivé, že kdybych byl neprozkoumal těch několik kusů oblečení v Holmesově kufru, nikdy bych byl neuvěřil, že je to skutečně on. Zpočátku jsem měl v úmyslu rovnou odhalit jeho převlek a tím udělat konec té nechutné šarádě, avšak v okamžiku, kdy jsem jej uviděl, jsem pochopil, že by nikdy neuvěřil, že jsem jeho přestrojení prohlédl tak rychle. Pročež jsem byl odhodlán strávit tolik času, kolik jen bude možné, v jeho společnosti a dodat tím na věrohodnosti případnému odhalení.

I po té bylo mým plánem zatáhnout jej do konverzace, vytrvat v jeho společnosti po několik dní a pak jej demaskovat. Což bych i udělal, kdyby však Holmes, pokoušen jakýmsi démonem škodolibosti, nereagoval na veškeré mé pokusy o navázání čistě přátelského vztahu ničím menším než otevřeným flirtováním. Rozezlen tímto dalším důkazem jeho snahy zesměšnit mě, rozhodl jsem se – pod vlivem možná poněkud většího množství kapitánova výborného vína – zajít ještě dále a případně dotlačit Holmese až k bodu, kdy se již bude muset přiznat.

Situace se vyhrotila týden po začátku naší plavby. Byl to příjemný a jasný večer a většina pasažérů i posádky se již vzdálila. Holmes vstával pozdě a jen zřídka přicházel na palubu před soumrakem – bezpochyby proto, že nechtěl vystavit svůj převlek jasnému dennímu světlu – a já mu přizpůsobil své zvyky. Důsledkem tohoto uspořádání jsme my dva často – a onen večer nebyl výjimkou – zůstávali i v pokročilých hodinách vzhůru a prakticky o samotě.

Po večeři mě přemluvil k několika tancům, což jen podpořilo mé narůstající rozhořčení z jeho chování, neboť jsem si uvědomoval, že kdybych nebyl obeznámen se situací, vykládal bych si jeho chování zcela jednoznačně. Zahanbující pravdou bylo, že jakkoli se Homesovi nepodařilo spodobnit přímo konvenčně atraktivní ženu, stal se minimálně ženou zajímavou, která navíc byla díky jeho inteligenci a ostrovtipu velice příjemnou společnicí. Uvěřit mu, že je skutečnou ženou, byl bych již na půl cesty k vyslovení se a k této události by zcela jistě došlo před koncem cesty, byť možná jen ve formě pokusu o získání souhlasu s dalším setkání někdy v budoucnu. Vědomí toho, že jeho žert by pro mě měl za normálních okolností tak bolestné následky, mi neobyčejně znesnadnilo snahu o kontrolu emocí, a mému rozhořčení tak byl dán volný průchod.

Toho večera, když jsem jej doprovázel při procházce po palubě, se mnou hovořil tak koketním způsobem, že v okamžiku, kdy jsme dorazili k jeho kajutě, jsem byl již řádně rozezlen. Zastavil se v otevřených dveřích s obličejem zpola otočeným ke mně, tvář si chránil před přímým světlem vějířem a popřál mi dobrou noc pomalým a zastřeným hlasem, jenž by znamenal – v případě ženy – zcela bezostyšné pozvání.

Doveden vztekem za hranici soudnosti, vzal jsem do dlaní jeho zátylek a jemně jsem si jej k sobě přitáhl způsobem tak jednoznačným, jakého jsem jen byl schopen. On však – namísto toho, aby ucouvl – položil zlehka dlaň na mou hruď a podvolil se tlaku mé ruky, což mělo za následek, že dříve, než jsem vůbec zjistil, co dělám, se naše rty setkaly.

V následujících momentech jsem byl vtažen do víru událostí. Vybavuji si, jak se jeho rty oddělily od mých a jak se třásl uzamčen v mém náručí. Prosmýkli jsme se dveřmi a takřka ještě před tím, než se za námi zavřely, jsem jej položil na úzkou postel.

„Watsone,“ hlas se mu zadrhl způsobem, jejž jsem u něj nikdy předtím nepozoroval. Takřka v něm zazníval strach a já musím s hanbou přiznat, že mě to naplnilo triumfálním pocitem, který mě ještě více povzbudil.

„Holmesi,“ zašeptal jsem se rty dotýkajícími se jeho hrdla.

„Díky bohu, že víte,“ zalapal po dechu a zcela se vzdal kontroly.

Jeho rychlý a zoufale naléhavý dech mne vybičoval k boji s oděvem. Vysvlékl jsem ho ze sukní, spodniček i korsetu. Svého vlastního oblečení jsem se zbavil výrazně rychleji. Po celou dobu ležel tiše, avšak jeho končetiny se jemně chvěly a hruď se mu zdvihala.

Stěží nacházím slova, kterými bych mohl popsat své pocity. Nemohu říci, že bych v něm viděl ženu. Tělo chvějící se pod mýma rukama bylo nepochybně jeho. Hubené a šlachovité i v tlumeném světle jedné jediné lampy můj dotek rozeznával známé rysy. Jako by snad někdo odstranil jakýsi závoj z mých očí a přestože jsem po něm poprvé zatoužil, když se halil do falešných barev, byl jsem jej nyní schopen vnímat jako předmět touhy sama o sobě.

Jeho ruce se po mně zkusmo prošly. Dotýkal se mě obezřetně, jako bych snad mohl zmizet. Jeho obvyklou smělost vystřídala opatrnost. Za sebe však mohu říci, že jsem nikdy nebyl tak vzdálen opatrnictví jako v tuto chvíli. Pod mými polibky, které pokrývaly jeho ústa, krk i zápěstí pulsující horečnatě a bouřlivě pod mými rty, zpola omámeně přepadl nazad.

Bylo očividné, že takřka naprosto postrádá jakoukoli zkušenost, což mě vedlo k obavě, abych nezašel příliš daleko. Avšak i nyní – jako už tolikrát – jsem se mýlil. Zaváhání mi přineslo pouze pevné sevření ramen a lámaný, i když naléhavý, šepot.

„Watsone, já vás prosím…,“ pobídl mě a já jsem pochopil, že otevřené žádosti se od něj nedočkám. Stačil jemný dotek, aby přivřel oči a jeho obličej se sevřel v křeči vyvolané vášní, zatímco jsem si do něj hledal cestu.

Znovu se zachvěl v momentě, kdy jsem do něj vstoupil, a dlouze a hluboce zavzdychal. Jeho tělo se prohnulo a přizpůsobilo mému. Pohyby mě vyzýval k pokračování. To i jeho slabé vzdechy mi bylo dostatečným důkazem, že mu přináším potěšení. Záhy jsme byli spojeni tak dokonale, jak to jen příroda umožňuje.

Takřka násilím jsem se ovládl. Ležel tiše a pln očekávání. Jen rozechvělý dech a nezvyklá divokost v očích prozrazovaly neklid jeho mysli. Když jsem znovu získal zbytky sebekontroly, začal jsem se nad ním pohybovat. Odpovídal mi nejdříve neobratně, ale s narůstající horlivostí, která rychle překonala poslední zbytky jeho zdrženlivosti.

Vyvrcholení mě v prvním okamžiku přemohlo a roztřeseně jsem bloudil po jeho těle hledaje svými ústy jeho. Lapal jsem po dechu a on se ke mně tiskl, aby mne udržel uvnitř. Sevřel jsem ho v ruce a několika pohyby jsem v něm vyvolal extázi, která se připojila k mé vlastní.

Po několik hodin jsme leželi propleteni. Jeho čelo opřené o mé rameno se třáslo. Jeho vzlyky však nebyly znamením lítosti, jen se snažil vstřebat náš společný zážitek. Objímal jsem ho a probíral se vlasy uhlazenými dlouhým skrýváním pod parukou.

Po nezanedbatelně dlouhé chvíli se posadil.

„Drahý Watsone,“ pronesl s falešnou lehkostí, „toto je jen stěží odplata odpovídající mému trestuhodnému chování. Jste vskutku příliš velkorysý.“

„Rád bych si to myslel,“ odsekl jsem mu snad až příliš příkře, „ale, Holmesi, uvědomujete si, že jsem si byl po celou dobu vědom vaší pravé totožnosti?“

„Pokud byste chtěl přede mnou tuto skutečnost utajit, Watsone, musel byste věnovat výrazně více času prověřování ostatních pasažérů a méně sledování paní Vernetové,“ odpověděl. „Nicméně musím přiznat, že v tomto případě jste byl prozrazen v okamžiku, kdy jsem dorazil domů a uviděl nástroje, které jste tam onoho rána zanechal.“

„Holmesi, chcete říci, že…,“ zarazil jsem se a odtáhl se od něj.

„Byl jsem poněkud rozladěn tím, že nemohu použít svůj skvělý plán. Obzvlášť, když jsem pochopil, že nemáte v úmyslu přiznat svou nespravedlivou výhodu. Ergo jsem se rozhodl donutit vás k přiznání bezostyšným flirtováním.“

„Zdržel jsem se přiznání jen ze vzteku nad tím, že jste s tou koketerií začal.“

„Zcela přiznávám, že jsem v této záležitosti viníkem, drahý brachu, ale vezměte prosím v úvahu, že všechny účty byly vyrovnány v tom jediném děsivém momentu, který následoval po vašem polibku…“ odmlčel se a jeho tváře se takřka neznatelně zabarvily. „Byl jsem si jistý, že mé vývody jsou chybné, že nemáte sebemenší ponětí o mé pravé totožnosti, a že vás ztratím zcela a navždy. Přísahám, Watsone,“ pokračoval tichým hlasem, „raději bych zemřel, než abych prožil ještě jeden takový moment.“

Pochybovat o jeho upřímnosti bylo nemyslitelné. Rozmrzelost tížící mou hruď se zcela rozplynula. Bez dalších slov jsem vzal do dlaní jeho tvář, otočil ji k sobě a počastoval ho hlubokým polibkem, trvajícím až do okamžiku, kdy se oddal spánku a tiše spočinul v mém objetí. Vrásky, jež do jeho kůže vyryly nuda i opatrnost byly náhle vyhlazeny mírem, který z něj jen zřídkakdy vyzařoval. Přemožen nečekanou něhou jsem mu z čela odhrnul neposlušný pramen vlasů.

Jak dlouho jsem jej viděl jen ve světle svého falešného přesvědčení, že je jen neobyčejným strojem neobsahujícím lidské emoce. Vystavil jsem ho opuštěnosti a samotě, přestože jsem mohl v kterémkoli okamžiku zasáhnout a vtáhnout jej do prostých radostí zahřívajících i ty nejmenší z tvorů. Hluboce jsem litoval své nevšímavosti. I nyní, ve spánku, jeho ruka hledala mou, jako by vyžadoval ujištění, že jsem stále zde. Poskytl jsem mu ho, přisunul se k němu a také usnul.


End file.
